Bear hugs
by SquareShapedTriangle
Summary: Jordan x Matt. Need I say more?


Jordan jumped up in the air as he left the classroom. "Yeah! We did it!". Matt followed suit as he walked towards the lunch room. He and Jordan had been working on this project for weeks and the grades were finally in. Their hard work paid off; against all expectations they managed to get an A. "Yeah! I'm proud of us." Matt responded. The white cat snickered. "Proud of us? More like proud of you, Matt! You did most of the work!". Although it was true what Jordan said, Matt didn't mind doing most of the work. As long as he did it together with Jordan.

"How about we get something nice to eat, my treat! You get us a table and I'll get you your lunch!" Jordan said as he ran off. Matt smiled. Jordan was so generous. He always showed so much confidence in everything he did. Nothing seemed impossible to the young man. Matt noticed he had been staring at Jordan again. Lucky for him Jordan wasn't one to notice things like that very quickly.

As Matt sat down next to Rachel he kept a place open for his caring friend to sit. "Hey!" he heard Rachel say, "I heard you two did pretty good on that English project! Are you gonna celebrate?" Matt turned his head to the white cat for a moment. He was trying to carry two plates across the busy hall. "That's a good idea, Rach!"

Eventually Jordan made it to the lunch table. Carefully he put the a large plate filled with almost anything the school had to offer in front of Matt. "Wow, you really went all out" Matt commented. Jordan smiled. "Well, you went all out for me, only fair that I pay you back!" With a smile Matt looked at Jordan and started eating the feast in front of him.

After school finished, Matt caught up with Jordan. "Hey Jordan," he said, a bit nervous, "I was thinking… How about we go celebrate?" Jordan tilted his head. "Celebrate? I thought we already did during lunch?" Matt blushed. "Well yeah, but I thought maybe we could celebrate somewhere outside of school..." Jordan, being his usual dense self, didn't pick up on his blush. "Where else do you want to go then?" he asked. "Uuhm," Math said as he gathered his courage. "How about we go see a movie together?" Matt swallowed. Did he really just ask Jordan out? What if he said no? What if he thought Matt was… weird? Matt started sweating. He knew he went too far this time. He ruined it. He had ruined their friendship and he had

"YEAH AWESOME!" Jordan exclaimed, interrupting Matt's stream of thought. "There's this new horror movie I've been wanting to see for ages and this is the perfect opportunity!" Matt felt his fears and doubts ebb away as they were replaced by happiness and hope. "Hey, let's invite the rest as well!" Jordan said enthusiastically. Matt felt a bit hurt that Jordan wouldn't want to celebrate with him in private. It didn't matter though. "Rachel, Jess and Maddie left already. They were free early because their teacher got sick, remember?" Matt said with a sad smile on his face. "Oh, right. They're so lucky!"

A few minutes later they were walking towards the cinema. Just the two of them. Matt's heart was racing. Although technically this wasn't a real date, it sure felt like one. He followed the confident boy into the movie theatre. They were greeted by a tabby serving the counter. "Two tickets for Screaminator 4 please." Jordan asked. The tabby shook her head without saying anything and pointed at the movie rating chart. They couldn't get in without parental guidance. Matt cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Excuse me, but I'm 19 and I would like to take my brother here to this movie. Could you make an exception for us?" The girl behind the counter looked confused. After overthinking it for a few seconds she nodded. She knew Jordan was Lucy's brother but she didn't want to get into any trouble with the large man in front of her. Carefully she handed two tickets to the giant in front of her as he gave her the money.

"Thank you miss. Have a nice day!" he said with a cheery tone. After walking away from the booth Jordan jumped up and down in excitement. "Did you see that? That was so cool! She totally believed you 'big brother'!" Matt smiled as they entered he followed Jordan to their seats. They sat down in the back chairs. The place was deserted. They idly chatted as the commercials started playing on the big screen in front of them. Then the lights dimmed and the movie began.

It turned out the movie had such a high age rating for a good reason. Jordan had always been a fan of scary movies but this one started to get too much for him. Matt didn't pay much attention to the screen in front of him. Why would he, he something much nicer to look at sat right next to him. They were several minutes in as the music swelled up. As Matt took another peek at the wonderful young man in the next seat, he saw Jordan tense up as the tension on the screen grew. Sudden loud noises sounded through the large speakers. Jordan grabbed Matt's hand and squeezed it tight. Matt was surprised by his reaction and stared at him. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. He didn't say anything; he didn't want to ruin the moment. Jordan, the bravest, most confident person he knew, was squeezing his hand; he chose him for support!

As the movie went on it kept getting scarier. Matt felt Jordan sweating as the boy scooted slowly scooted towards him. The events on the screen didn't affect Matt. He wasn't one to feel fear for something as artificial as this. His heart was pounding though. Not because of the movie, but because Jordan had crept against him, burying his face into him every once in a while when the movie got too much for him to handle.

After an hour there was a short break. Matt and Jordan raced towards the popcorn stand. Partly because it seemed like there was not much popcorn left, partly because of the adrenaline still rushing through their veins. Having stocked up on food they sat down for a short while. "How are you holding up?" Jordan asked teasingly. "It's… tense" Matt responded, looking away awkwardly. "How about you?". Jordan hid his fears and bluffed. "Pfft, this is nothing compared to Deathmaster 2. Now THAT was a scary movie." Jordan went on to tell Matt all about how scary the other movie was. Even though they were in the middle of a different movie Matt didn't really mind. He just loved listening to Jordan.

The second part of the movie didn't go easy on the two scaredy cats in the back. After just a few minutes Jordan hard crawled against Matt again. Matt looked down on the cat holding his big, muscly arms tightly. Jordan looked up at him with him, trying to keep his face from expressing the fear he felt. "T-this is nothing" he whispered mumbling, focussing his gaze on the events unfolding opposite to the seats. Matt decided to try and comfort the trembling boy next to him.

He could feel the blood rushing through his veins as he put his big arms around Jordan. To the untrained eye it might have looked like Matt was hugging him. He wasn't of course; he was only comforting his close friend. Jordan didn't mind the arm on his shoulders and laid his head against the side of Matt's chest. The movie went away from the main cast for a moment, relieving some of the tension the boy in the big cat's arms felt.

Jordan looked up at Matts face. Matt hadn't expressed any fear whatsoever in any of the scary scenes. He admired Matt for how brave he was. Jordan had always liked the gentle giant. Matt was at listening to his many storied and he was the smartest person in his friend group. He felt a tiny bit of envy for him. Jordan always bluffed his way through life but deep inside he was always scared. He hid his true emotions from the outside world. It ran in the family.

Matt on the other hand always expressed exactly what he felt. If he was happy his wide smile radiated happiness into the room. When he was afraid or stressed he would clearly show it and wasn't afraid to ask for help or comforting. That was what Jordan was impressed most by. Matt dared to be himself in front of others.

Matt noticed Jordan had been staring at him. He turned his head to look down into the sparkling eyes with a confused look on his face. Jordan broke eye contact for a moment. "Hey, uhm" he whispered. Matt had no idea what had gotten into the boy he held to his chest. Suddenly Jordan rose up and kissed Matt on his cheek. Matt's eyes shot wide open as Jordan shot back down, pulling himself free from the strong cat's grasp. "I'm sorry! I don't want to make things weird!" he said softly, hiding his face from Matt. Matt held his hand to the spot on his cheek where Jordan had just kissed him. He couldn't believe what just happened. "Oh god you must think I'm weird or something I'm so sorry I didn't mean to oh God oh no oh no" Jordan stammered, his cheeks burning. Matt grabbed the embarrassed cat by his chin and turned his head. He looked into his bright eyes. With a calm voice he told him what he could never tell him before. "You can never be weird to me..." Jordan was surprised by his friend. Matt moved his head towards him. Jordan closed his eyes. The cats closed their eyes as they shared a soft but passionate kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity their kiss ended. With pounding hearts the cats moved away from each other. For a moment they were silently sitting next to each other. Screams and noises came blasted through the room as someone was brutally cut in half on the screen. Neither of them paid any attention to the movie anymore. They had just shared something way more exciting than anything the movie could throw at them. They held hands and caressed each other while the movie ended. As the credits rolled and the lights came back on the two boys looked at each other.

"So uhm," Jordan said, breaking the silence, "t-there is this maths test coming up and I still need some tutoring." Matt was slightly disappointed about Jordan switching back to business. His disappointment soon faded as Jordan went on. "S-so I thought you could maybe, I dunno, come over this afternoon to t-tutor me?" Jordan said as he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Matt put his big hand on Jordan's trembling shoulder. "I'd love that." he said with the biggest smile.

As they walked back to Jordan's place they discussed how the movie totally wasn't scary. Well, if you could call it "discussing": Jordan was doing most of the talking and Matt was just listening to the voice of his close friend. Matt couldn't be happier.

As they entered Jordan's house they were greeted by Jordan's mom. "Oh, you must be Matt" she said with a friendly smile. "Jordan has told me all about you. You're even taller in real life!" Matt blushed. "Moooom don't embarrass me!" Jordan said as he dragged Matt upstairs. "Will you be staying here for diner?" his mom yelled after them. "I'd love to!" Matt yelled back as Jordan pushed him into his room.

The duo dropped their school bags on the floor as they sat down on Jordan's bed. Jordan stared at the ground as he began to talk. "I, uhm. I gotta say something about what happened. About us." he said nervously. "I'm not usually into guys you know? I have no idea why but I sorta like you. But you're the only boy I like. It's not like I'm gay or something." he said, turning his head away from Matt. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!" he quickly added, not wanting to hurt his friends' feelings.

Matt let him speak his mind without responding. For a few minutes Jordan talked about he didn't want to be weird. After speaking his mind, he looked at Matt. "So," he asked as his face started to turn read again, "d-do you really like me?". Matt nodded. "Yes," he said confidently. "to be honest, I've always like you..." Jordan seemed surprised. Matt thought it should have been obvious from the beginning. "You have no idea how happy I am that the feeling is mutual" he said contently as he tightly hugged the white cat.

"S-so, what do we do now?" Jordan asked. Matt didn't know what to say. He wrapped his arms around the nervous boy next to him. Jordan quickly kissed Matt on his cheek and put his hands around Matt. He laid his head against the strong chest of the soft giant holding him. Matt laid his head on top of Jordan's and closed his eyes. This was bliss.

They shared this intimate hug for about a minute. Matt felt something brush against the side of his leg. It seemed like Jordan was REALLY enjoying himself; his member had decided to wake up. Jordan shifted around uncomfortably. This only worsened Jordan's situation as the friction caused his growing member to rise even more rapidly. Matt looked at the marvellous piece of meat resting on him. Nervously, Jordan looked at Matt. "C-can I t-touch it?," Matt asked awkwardly. Overwhelmed, Jordan bounced back. "D-do you really want to?" Jordan said, his face turning bright red. Matt looked down as he nodded slightly. "Y-yes". Jordan had never even considered kissing a man. This was going a bit fast for him. He didn't want to disappoint his lover though. "Alright he said. Matt looked at him and slowly extended his arm. He stroked Jordan's soft flesh. Slightly shocked by the intense sensation that went through him, Jordan dug his fingers into the bed below him. Unsure if he should continue, Matt averted his gaze from Jordan's crotch and looked at his face. Jordan's face was as red as a tomato. With a tiny nod he confirmed Matt that he could continue. Matt put his fingers around the rod and started rhythmically stoking it. Matt could hear Jordan's soft moans, assuring him he was doing a good job. His piece wasn't as big as Matt had thought it would be, but then again Jordan wasn't a very tall person. Matt didn't care.

Jordan had never been intimate with anyone so even the tiniest tingle he felt was an amazing new experience to him. Surely he had touched himself, but this was different. This felt… meaningful. Jordan felt the waves of pleasure get stronger as Matt went on. While Matt was doing what he could to make Jordan feel good, Jordan raised his head and kissed Matt on his lips. Suddenly the pleasure rose to a new level. Jordan felt himself lose control as a sticky white liquid left the tip of his cock. His muscles contracted and Jordan leant back as he sprayed his love all over Matt's arms and soft fur. After a few seconds he was done. Panting, he looked at Matt. "That was… great" he said. He felt content. Matt showed his familiar wide smile.

Jordan noticed that Matt had pitched a tent of himself. It was only fair that Matt would get an opportunity to feel good now. Without even asking if it was okay, Jordan undid Matt's pants and reached for his rock hard cock. It was huge. Jordan had trouble fitting his hands around the large member Matt was carrying in his pants. "Oh wow" he said as he got down on his knees. He needed both his hands for this job. Matt sat in silence, admiring how far the boy was willing to go. Matt had been taking months coming to terms with his sexuality and Jordan put himself through that in minutes just for him. He truly felt blessed.

Meanwhile, Jordan was using both his nimble hands to stroke the huge member in front of him. Matt closed his eyes as he focussed on the pleasure his new partner was giving him. Jordan did his best to keep up the pace but his arms started to get tired. He got an idea.

He let go of the pleasure rod. Matt opened his eyes and looked down, only to see Jordan open his mouth and slid his soft lips over the head. Matt had never felt such pleasure. He threw his head back as he let out a long moan. Jordan was disgusted by the taste but he didn't want to let Matt down. He started moving his head up and down. He couldn't fit much into his mouth but he could fit enough. He moved his head up and down the throbbing member, using his hands to keep him upright. Perhaps wasn't great at basketball but the training sessions gave him plenty of stamina.

Matt was unprepared for the sudden blowjob and felt himself near climaxing way earlier than he wanted to. "J-Jordan I'm about-t-to" he stammered, warning the small cat. Jordan released the shaft from his mouth just in time. A massive dose of cum sprayed across his face as Matt emptied his balls. Jordan moved back, trying to avoid messing up his clothes. It was futile, there was too much to dodge. White stains covered his red shirts. He and Matt looked at each other, panting. They made held eye contact for a few seconds before Matt broke the silence.

"So, um, you should probably clean up..." Matt said. "Oh, right!" Jordan said, jumping up and taking a sprint towards the bathroom. Matt followed, watching the nimble cat clean himself in front of the sink, drops of water flowing down his fur. He threw his shirt in the laundry basket. When Jordan was done he walked towards Matt and gave him a loving hug. They laid down on the bed, cuddling. Jordan was wrapped in Matt's strong arms.

Suddenly, they heard Augustus snickering on the hallway outside of Jordan's room. "Oh shut up," Lucy said as she stormed into the room without knocking. "Hey, dinner's ready if you guys wanted to uhm". Lucy's face turned red as she notice what was going on. "Uuum" she said, slowly walking backwards, "Right..." Lucy closed the door behind her.

Embarrassed, Matt and Jordan looked at each other. They laughed for a few seconds as they got out of bed and went downstairs. "You know, I think I love you." Matt said, following Jordan out of his room. Jordan turned around. "I think I love you too" he said.

Now they prepared themselves for the worst challenge of the day. Facing Jordan's curious family.


End file.
